No Return
by Saiyan Pai
Summary: Two fun loving DBZ fans go on what they thing will be another bike ride for them but accidently riding over a cliff they are transported into the dragonball z world to endure in many new adventures with the dbz gang...
1. New Future

****

No Return

CHAPTER 1:

New Future

A young girl was sitting in her room reading Dragonball Comics. She was sort of short had long brown hair tied back in a braid, she was wearing a Navy blue Goku shirt, a pair of denim jeans, and a pair of bluish gray wool socks. Her room was covered with dragonball posters and what ever she could put on her wall and bed or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT.

"Rinnie! Wake up you have chores to do," said a voice knocking on the door to the girl's room.

Rinnie; the girl, looked up form her comic thought she would ignore it and continued to read the dragonball comic.

"Rinnie! If you don't wake up right and don't do your chores Kori can't come over!" demanded the voice form behind the door.

Rinnie perked her head up "but mom! I'm reading, that's not fair" wined Rinnie.

"Reading as in reading a book or reading as in one of your dragonball comics your read 400 times already," scolded Rinnie's mother. Rinnie's mother opened the door but before she could open it Rinnie replied.

"I'm already dressed and stuff mom, no leave me a lone and I'll start my chores," said Rinnie who is getting very angry and her mother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later That Day

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinnie has just finished her chores and was about to sit down when she looked at her watch. "Oh no Kori is going to be here soon and I didn't go pick up the DBZ tapes I ordered," cried Rinnie. Rinnie dashed for her helmet and her bike gloves. "Mom I'll be right back" she yelled as she ran out side to her bike.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 Minutes Later

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinnie ran into the mall and speed walked to Electronics Boutique. "Hey" said a cheerful Rinnie. Every one knew Rinnie by name at EB (Electronics Boutique); they practically wanted her to get a job there because she knew so much about video games and anime.

"Hello Rinnie, come to pick up your tapes" said the guy behind the counter.

Rinnie nodded quickly "Yep! I'm in a hurry and I don't mean to be rude but could you hurry!" she said.

"I understand" said the guy behind the counter and went straight to the back room and came out with 7 new dragonball tapes. "You must be spoiled if your parents bought you all of these tapes" the guy grinned.

"Must be" said Rinnie as she signed the papers and left the store while putting the tapes in her Dragonball Z backpack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

17 Minutes Later

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinnie was just riding her bike up into the driveway to see a girl sitting on the doorstep. "Hey Kori!" normally Rinnie would run up to Kori and give her a big hug but she didn't drop her bike and scratch it, Rinnie only has two passions in life which is Dragonball and Mountain biking.

Kori jumped off the doorstep and gave Rinnie a big hug.

Rinnie gave Kori a big hug back and put her bike away. Rinnie and Kori both went into Rinnie's house.

"Guess what!" said a very happy Rinnie.

"What?" said a clueless Kori.

"I got some new Dragonball Z Tapes!" said Rinnie.

Kori was still confused and a few moments later she registered what Rinnie said "really!!! Wow! Can we watch them!" said Kori while jumping up and down.

Rinnie nodded her head and, when Rinnie and Kori were going upstairs they heard a voice "Girls," it called. Both Rinnie and Kori turned around to see Rinnie's mother "why don't you girls go out for a bike ride then watch TV, its to nice of a day to waste it watching TV all day" said Rinnie's mother in a mild demanding voice.

Rinnie got all up set "but".

"No buts just go out for a while," said Rinnie's mom while pointing out the door.

Rinnie and Kori groaned while mopping out the door.

"So... what should we do," asked Kori.

"Well... what do we always do?" said Rinnie while grinning.

Kori realized what Rinnie was talking about and started to jump up and down "Can we, can we, can we!" she said very fast.

"Yep, lets go for a bike ride! You know me I love to mountain bike, and plus I have some new trails I want to show you" replied Rinnie.

Kori was about to run out the door and turned around "I forgot my bike gear today… why don't we just go in our normal clothes," said a hopeful Kori.

Rinnie looked down at her self to see what she was wearing; she was wearing her Goku t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Then she looked at Kori and she was wearing a dragon shirt that is her favorite and a pair of dark green shorts that match her shirt. "Okay let's just go in are normal clothes, it will be a blast!" said Rinnie and they both walked out of the house together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

34 Minutes Later

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinnie and Kori were ridding the trails of their favorite park. Rinnie made it to the top of the hill her and Kori were ridding up "come one Kori, I know you can do better then that"

"Shut up, I'm tired!" said Kori catching up to Rinnie. "You egotistical.." mumbled Kori.

Rinnie bent over and grabbed her water bottle and took a few sips when Kori reached the top of the hill and zipped down the hill "beat ya to the bottom!!!" screamed Kori.

Rinnie rushed to put her water bottle back into its holster to rush down the hill after Kori. It was to late, she beat her down the hill.

Kori was over joyed. She beat Rinnie, ready to rub it into her face Rinnie put her bike to a stop "Congratulations Kori! I'm so proud of you!" said Rinnie in her very happy cheery voice.

Kori's smug grin left her face and in her mind she said, "that was it.. No letting me rub it in your face.. oh well at least she's not a sore loser. WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT I WANT TO RUB IT IN HER FACE AND SHOW THAT SHE ISN'T LITTLE MISS PERFECT!!!"

Rinnie looking at Kori watching her mumble to herself and is starting to wonder if she is all up stairs.

Kori, feeling confident started to lead them down the trail. Kori speed up not paying attention to her friends cries behind her didn't see the cliff ahead and road right over the cliff and flew in the air while screaming her lugs out started to fall to her death.

Rinnie not far behind her trying her breaks but as luck would not be on her side to day they gave way and she followed her friend over the cliff.

To Be Continued …


	2. Upon a new awakening

****

No Return

CHAPTER 2:

Upon a new awakening

Kori slowly came to, thinking it was just a dream, and she sighed in relief until she looked down and realized she was hanging from a branch. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed she frantically kick and struggled in the tree for she now feared her life.

Rinnie who landed on the grown below woke up to the sound of Kori's screams. She looked up to see Kori dangling form a tree. Rinnie hurried to her feet "Kori, Calm down and I'll help you, you're just putting yourself into more danger by kicking and screaming" said Rinnie trying to bring some sense to her friends mind.

It was too late, the branched snapped and she went hurling down to the ground, luckily for her it was a soft landing because Rinnie didn't have time to move.

It was strange after Kori and Rinnie clamed down to find that they were wearing winter snowsuits.

"What the... why are we wearing snowsuits" Said Rinnie to see nothing but snow and forest.

Kori Looked down at her snowsuit "OOOOOOO, pretty" jumps up and down to see her blue and black snowsuit that looked the exact same as Rinnie's but hers was red. Rinnie had a black ear band that let her one braid fall out the top of her head and Kori had a back cap that let her two braids stick out the back. "Yeppies, lookie at all the pretty snow."

Rinnie just rolled her eyes at Kori as she acted so happy in what should be a very serious situation. "Kori, don't you find it a bit odd that we are now in the middle of nowhere in new clothes and most important, WHERE IS MY BIKE!" said a very frantic Rinnie.

Kori started to realize what was happening and plopped down to her knees and started to cry. "Whaaaaa... how are we going to go home! I wanna go home"

"Gee, you can change moods quickly." stated Rinnie.

"Shut up!" yelled Kori.

Kori and Rinnie glance at each other then fall over laughing at how silly they were acting.

"Maybe we should try and find out where we are?" said Kori while glancing around the new area they happen to wake up in.

Rinnie being glad that her friend gets serious is right behind her as they walk down a trail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later in the day

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the day and it started to get dark, both Kori and Rinnie were getting tired and they could swear that they have been walking in cycles.

"I'm tired" said Kori while plopping to her knees trying to catch her breath.

Rinnie who was in the lead walked back to Kori and kneeled beside her best friend "don't worry I'm sure we will find are way home but for now why don't we find some shelter because its getting very cold" she said while comforting her friend.

Kori holding back her tears look up and saw smoke in the air, "hey look, don't you think that the smoke over they could be coming from a cabin" said Kori while pointing.

Rinnie looked up to where Kori was pointed and her eyes brighten up in hope. "Yeah, it does, maybe they could tell us where we are."

Kori and Rinnie both stood up and started to walk towards the smoke in the sky and by then it has gotten very dark, but it was still light enough to see the smoke in the sky. Kori and Rinnie both walked to the source where the smoke was coming from.

Neither Kori nor Rinnie would admit it but they both were very scared so they walked shoulder to shoulder, well the next best thing because Rinnie is short and Kori is tall so in other words very close together. As they walked together out of now where they heard foot steps so then fell to there knees and crawled to hide behind a tree and they saw a dark figure; Rinnie and Kori wrapped here arms around one another and were very scared and then they heard the some cracking of the branches and both let out a scream which could shatter bones.

Kori turned to where the branch cracked to see a little squirrel munching on some nuts so she sighed in relief.

Rinnie and Kori stood to there feet and thought that it most of been there minds playing tricks on them and they weren't freaked that they saw the same thing because they are so a like it happens all the time. Closer and closer they got to the source of the smoke and they saw a small house that looked so quaint with most of the windows lit. They were about to got up to the door whey they heard an enraged scream and then a figure with an axe high above it's head.

Both Rinnie and Kori did not want to sick around so they screamed at the top of her lungs and ran of not caring where they run as long as they were far away from what was after them. On there way screaming away form this terrible danger the saw the figure again and this time they know it was real so they ran faster and screamed louder and jumped into a ditch and huddled close to one another and started to prey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman and a man sat in what looked like a living room. The woman has black hair tied in a bun and the man had back hair that stuck out everywhere. They woman was on a rocking chair knitting and the man was relaxing on the couch. The fire started to dim in the fireplace so the woman looked at the man and said, "Honey, could you get some tree's for fire wood and I can chop up some blocks". She stood up and put her knitting to the side and started to put on a winter coat. The man nodded and but on his winter coat and he was off out the door.

The woman went up stairs in her winter coat and knocked on a door at the end of the hall and behind that door was a little boy huddled over his desk reading a book. "Sweetie, I'm going out to chop fire wood so when your done studying that book I would like you to go to sleep" said the woman, the little boy just smiled and nodded then turned back to his studying. After the woman talked to the little boy she went outside.

Outside the woman was working very hard chopping wood but little did she know two lost girls were creeping up to the door. The woman pulled the axe high above her head just when the two girls where about to go up to the door. As soon as the girls saw this crazed dark figure holding an axe (which was the woman) they ran screaming. The woman got spooked and dropped the axe.

The woman saw the two girls run away. The woman felt so sorry for the girls because she realized that she must of scared them.

Up in the house the little boy was looking out the window making his good night wishes to the sky when he heard the two girls run away screaming.

Back down to where the woman was the man came to the house. "Chi Chi, are you okay, what happened" said the main.

The woman feeling sorry for the two girls turned and looked at her husband "Goku, I'm okay, but I'm worried about the two girls I scared with the axe, can you go look for them. One was wearing a red and black snowsuit and the other was wearing the exact same snow suit but blue and black." said Chi Chi.

The little boy jumped out the door in his winter gear, "I saw where they went, can I help dad look for them" said the little boy trying to act grown up.

Chi Chi looked at her son, "No, N... O, No Gohan you have to go to sleep because you have lots of studying to do tomorrow" said Chi Chi in a stern voice.

Gohan really wanting to help made pouting eyes to his mother and said "Please let me go I saw where they ran off to so I should be of some help and I promise that it won't take long" and after saying that Gohan was sure that he was going to get his way.

Pretty sure that Gohan was going to get his way 2 screams that sounded like young girls came from the air. Goku not sure where the screaming was coming from ran to where he thought it came from and what he saw was pretty amusing.

The girl in the blue snowsuit was trying frankly to calm the one in the red suit down and behind them was a pile of broken pipes. "Rinnie try and calm down" said Kori fearing for her life.

Rinnie enraged turned to her friend, "MY BIKE!!! MY BEUTIFULL BIKE!!!!" she screamed while steam shot out of her ears then plopped down to her knees and started to cry.

To Be Continued …


End file.
